


【抹布x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩雙薩魅魔大宅女僕設定，和之前的莫雙薩魅魔現代AU無關，宅邸主人雖未多經描述，但是有潛意識以約二作為人設的偏向（呃）天雷滾滾，小心服用





	【抹布x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅（PWP）

　　蒙上的雙眼、緊縛的臂彎，Salieri兄弟緊張地吞著口水，在宅邸主人的命令聲中跪下。

　　「剛剛那是你們的待客之道嗎？Antonio，Francesco。」  
　　「不是的，主人。」

　　Antonio回應，Francesco在一旁跟著小幅度搖頭。他們可沒聽說今晚會有冒失的陌生客人來訪，一進門便將手探入小Salieri的裙襬內肆意撫摸，自然是被一旁的Francesco操起掃帚教訓了一頓。  
　　一陣混亂後，兩個逾矩的女僕就被捆得嚴密地扔到宅邸主人和氣得半死的客人面前了。

　　這又不是我們的錯，Francesco腹誹，家主正在替他倆向尊客致歉，僕從們可從來沒有爭辯的權力，他們完全順服於至高無上的主人，既然前者要求他們臣服他人，那麼他們就臣服。Francesco和Antonio直挺挺地並排跪著，連大氣也不敢多吭一聲，在翹著腿的客人接過一旁遞來的長鉤時主動將上身露出。  
　　鋒利的長鉤沿著下頷一路滑至胸前，劃破前襟的扣子和胸花，露出藏在漆黑女僕服和蕾絲圍裙下的碩大胸脯。Francesco皺著眉頭想後退，卻讓宅邸主人帶點警示性的咳嗽聲固定在原處。長鉤的尖端正抵在他挺立的乳首前逗弄，試圖戳入中心的凹槽內，蹭出了點血花，Francesco不加掩飾地低吟，猜測尊客或許喜歡這樣主動的服務。

　　顯然他矇對了。

　　雙手和眼睛的束縛被取下，他垂眸吐出舌尖，讓大量唾液沿著尖銳的犬齒滑落唇角滴到光裸的胸前。「我們深感抱歉，先生，請容我們替您稍作清潔。」Francesco公事公辦地說，舉止優雅得體，儘管衣衫不整地跪著爬上前、以齒解開面前陌生男子的褲襠時卻也神奇地不顯過份卑賤。  
　　「讓那孩子也過來吧。」宅邸的主人呼喚Antonio，他最喜歡的兩個僕從。後者乖巧地應聲，循著聲音也來到客人的腿邊，用被白布纏上的面頰輕搔著尊客的大腿。

　　「替我好好招待我們的客人，明白嗎？」  
　　被他們尊為主子的體面男人微笑，Francesco和Antonio乖順地點頭，在接獲命令後主動張開嘴像是搶食般將客人昂揚的柱身含入口中吸允清潔。  
　　靈巧的舌尖掃過敏感的冠狀帶上，男性陽具特有的腥臭氣味撲鼻而來，Francesco將鼻腔探入對方的恥毛內，完全吞入不短的陰莖，讓唾液洗滌上頭的穢物，Antonio則從旁輕舔囊袋下方的經絡和自家兄長未及嚥下的體液。  
　　宅邸主人繞到Antonio的身後將他胸前的衣服扒開，袒露未經雕飾的微凸軟腹和雙乳。  
　　「雖然遲了些，尊貴的客人，容我重新向您介紹Salieri兄弟——我最好的收藏品。」兩名女僕的主人驕傲地說，把Antonio向後拉到懷裡撩起厚重的裙擺，露出未著底褲的下身。「這位是Antonio。這孩子比較害羞，又很敏感，看——只要這樣輕輕撫摸，他就會像灘水一樣完全融化了。」男人用手掐緊Antonio雙腿間的敏感帶，後者咿咿呀呀地呻吟，整個人癱軟著喘息，依偎在自己主人懷中顫抖，將勃起後的醜態完全暴露於陌生客人面前。  
　　「請您別這樣，客人還在……」Antonio羞赧地低鳴，整張臉紅通通地，看起來對情事格外生澀，卻又在樸素的長裙下穿著不符表現般的性感蕾絲吊帶襪。  
　　「害羞的孩子卻不著底褲？」客人的視線掃過那被綁帶勒出凹痕的腿肚咯咯笑道，了然地對上宅邸主人的微笑。  
　　「相信我，您還會發現Antonio許多美好的地方的。」男人保證，甜蜜地啜了一口Antonio的面頰後將其放開，轉而走向前摟住Francesco的腰際，要對方鬆嘴匍匐趴下。

　　「這位是Francesco。相當倔強的孩子，但優雅得體。如果您喜歡較具有挑戰性的話，他會是個不錯的選擇。當然，您也可以強硬一點，他可以承受得住的。」男人解釋著，褪下Francesco的底褲後直接拿起一旁的粗蠟燭插入後者的穴口中。  
　　「嗚——」長髮的Salieri痛得拱起腰桿，他翹高下身，讓裙擺滑至腰前，露出兩塊曲線美好的臀肉。燃燒下產生的燭液灼傷了他的小腿肚，Francesco嗚咽著蠕動身子，將臉埋進臂彎下。  
　　「Francesco，把頭抬起來。」  
　　他的主人冷漠地下令，磨蹭了許久，年長的Salieri這才將憋紅的眸子瞅向尊客，右眼的湛藍冷冽如無機質物般，Francesco在對上眼時禮貌而順從地垂下眼簾。  
　　「他這隻眼睛怎麼了？」客人好奇地問，挑起Francesco的下頷仔細審視那精緻的面龐。  
　　「受詛咒了，可憐的孩子。但這不礙事，如果您覺得不舒服，我讓他把眼睛遮起來。」  
　　「罷了，這樣也挺好的，很新鮮。」  
　　Francesco沉默地待主子與尊客對談完，他捧著後者的雙手，將指節放入口中，粗糙的指腹正磨著他敏感的上顎帶，Francesco失職地勃起了，讓眼前人取笑著將尖頭皮鞋輕抵在昂揚而吐著前液的柱身前。  
　　宅邸主人引導仍蒙著雙眼的Antonio跪坐在客人的大腿上，「要解開手腕嗎？」前者問，客人搖頭，Antonio知道這是懲罰，他試圖繃緊大腿穩住身子，讓濕漉的陰莖一次次滑過臀瓣和會陰之間。  
　　「先生，我需要您的幫助。」Antonio討好般索吻，綁在身後的手指焦躁地糾纏在一塊，尊客沒有回應，但大概是以眼神示意Francesco了。年長的Salieri以指緣和舌頭溫柔地撐開手足的穴口，將陰莖埋入，他舔舐著根部，在上頭留下大量銀絲好讓Antonio能更好吞吃，真是體貼，Antonio聽到客人稱讚，他舒服地捲縮起腳趾，前後扭著腰動了起來。  
　　「請別玩壞我的珍貴收藏了。」  
　　宅邸主人叮囑，隨後讓人送上茶點，逕自坐在一旁觀賞而不打算加入。  
　　這讓Antonio和Francesco多半有些不自在——儘管前者看不到，但那灼熱的視線實在難以忽視——他們僵硬地服侍著客人，視線和思緒卻時不時飄遠。

　　「你們分心了。」  
　　Francesco和Antonio各被甩了一巴掌，坐在大椅上食髓知味的尊客無視於宅邸主人不悅的神色，吃味地輕哼了口氣，Antonio趕忙絞緊腸壁作為賠罪，讓淫聲浪語搭配曲調清唱。他和Francesco都有一副令人欣羨的好歌喉，這同時也是在安撫他們的主人，但顯然不太受用。客人越發自大粗魯，撩起Antonio囤積在腰間的衣服布料上來就是一陣硬壓，牢牢將乖巧的僕從釘死在陽具上，Antonio停止歌唱，迸出尖叫，鐵鉤在他的肚皮和胸部表面擦出幾道不深卻長的血痕。Antonio向來是比較怕疼的那個，不知所措地哽咽道歉，讓眼皮上的布團吸飽淚珠。  
　　Francesco看向一旁的家主，後者臉上沒多少表情，年長的Salieri委屈地垂下眉尾。他已被冷落多時，塞在屁股裡的蠟燭末端已經熄滅了，Francesco用手自瀆著，難得撒嬌地將下頷擱在客人的膝窩上示好，鼠蹊部卻被狠狠踩了幾腳。  
　　「並不像您說得那樣能忍耐嘛。」陌生客人撇嘴嫌棄，Francesco吃痛地哀鳴，眼眶泛起一圈生理性淚水，在前者的要求下張開雙腿嶄露剛吐出蠟燭的紅嫩小穴。

　　「也試著把這個放進去看看吧。」  
　　「……請您別這麼做。」  
　　尖銳的鐵鉤抵在顫抖的大腿內側和穴口，Francesco的神情閃過一絲恐懼，他隱忍下求助的慾望，用嘴巴率先將鉤子含進嘴中，小心翼翼地舔舐，自慰給客人觀賞作為表演。  
　　兩人皆被要求不准輕易獲得釋放，Antonio用屁股讓客人發洩了回，將精子通通吞進體內深處；Francesco的髮梢都是黏膩的白濁，當一顫一跳的漲紅龜頭塞進他的馬尾內時，年長的Salieri忍不住惱火地發出嗚咽，卻再度受到不滿他態度的客人懲罰。  
　　不管做得好壞與否都是飽受羞辱，Francesco模樣明顯有些乏了，Antonio則在過度的乾性高潮下倒在地上不住抽蓄。

　　「您得適時讓他們獲得一些獎勵。」  
　　沉默許久的宅邸主人忍不住開口了。Antonio臉上的布團改為繫在其疼得漲紅的柱身上，男人收穫了兩雙飽含委屈和憤怒的控訴視線，他走上前撫摸兄弟倆被搧得有些浮腫的臉頰。「顯然你們沒法讓我的客人滿意是嗎？」  
　　「我們很抱歉……」  
　　Antonio的雙腿和穴口久久無法合攏，群襪也被撕成破布，手腕上有著一道道勒出的紅痕與瘀傷；Francesco在尊客的示意下再度獻上雙唇給了一個熱辣的吻，後者還在將招待用的葡萄試圖塞入兄弟倆體內，享受兩人敢怒不敢言的憋屈表情。

　　「嗯——雖然還差了點，但這兩隻我是挺滿意的吶，如何？願意出個好價錢嗎，家主。我會將他們調教得更好的。」  
　　客人一手一個將傷痕累累的Salieri兄弟攬入懷中，後者看向他們的主人，在未獲得允諾前不會輕易開口表達意見。  
　　家主皺起了眉頭。  
　　「恕我直言，這兩個孩子很頑固的，並非如表面那般好教育，外頭大有更多優秀乖順的選擇，我不認為和我收購Salieri兄弟對您而言會是個好主意。」  
　　「是嗎？我看他們好像比較喜歡我耶。」男人的手掌毫不留情地用力揉捏起Francesco和Antonio還淌著體液的臀部，兩人小聲地抽氣，氣氛頓時有些緊繃，客人還在數落宅邸的主人。  
　　「您的方式太過溫吞了家主！在我那，若是下僕們脾氣倔起來，就丟到豬圈或狗籠裡關上一陣子，很快就學乖了。來，出價吧！」

　　「Francesco和Antonio不是像那樣照……唉，算了。」面對固執己見的客人，宅邸的主人無奈地嘆了口氣，停止辯駁。

 

　　「到了該用晚餐的時間了。」

 

　　他突然宣布。沒有正面回應客人，僅是從西裝外套裡掏出懷錶瞥了下時間。  
　　客人注意到本還在顫抖的Francesco和Antonio臉上突然漾起完全藏不住的異樣笑容。

　　「咦——真的可以嗎？」  
　　「不是主人很重要的客人？」  
　　「雖然不是我喜歡的口味。」  
　　「但是已經好久沒有吃晚餐了呢。」

　　Francesco和Antonio話突然變多了，熱切地一應一和，飛速接著對方的語尾搶話，四條臂彎以非人的力道牢牢纏住客人的肩頸和腰腹。

　　「沒有問題喔。」  
　　家主微笑著留下這句話離開了。  
　　兩對巨大的黑色肉翅和惡魔彎角遮住了困惑又恐懼的男子的視線。  
　　門外的家主戴上了耳塞。

 

　　【後記】  
　　「Antonio，好了嗎？」  
　　「嗚、稍等一下——」

　　拿著拖把和水桶，換上新衣服的Francesco正在將地板上的塊狀碎物和大量液體清掃乾淨。Antonio還端坐在那，優雅地吸允手指，將一顆永遠失去神采的眼球咬在唇間把玩。「葛格腰吃嗎——？」小Salieri含糊地問，和彎下腰的Francesco交換了吻，將嘴中的食物渡進對方口中。

　　「我不喜歡這傢伙的味道。」Francesco抱怨。  
　　「您只是單純不喜歡這傢伙吧。」Antonio笑著調侃。

**Author's Note:**

> 曾聽人提過，養寵物的人最雷（之一）的莫過於被外人說：欸你的寵物好像比較喜歡我耶。  
> and，其實家主和雙薩平時應該是玩得更兇的（看那一上來就是蠟燭）不過你們懂…打狗也是要看主人，自己的寵物自己欺負的概念。  
> 總之客人就是在作死啦。


End file.
